The Place Of My Heart
by Tina Vainamoinen
Summary: Soul wants Maka to sing to him on a cold night, but Maka refuses. What happens when she gives in and does? SoMa (Rated for I don't know why)
1. Chapter 1

It was an extremely cold night. Which was very strange for Death City, Nevada. Normally, the days were scorching and the nights were sweltering. At least in the summer, which it was currently.

The one person who really hated this night was Soul Eater Evans. The window in the death scythe's bedroom was yet to be repaired after a certain blue-haired assassin's surprise visit.

"Next time I see BlackStar, I'm gonna kick his monkey ass to next year!" Soul decided.

His partner could hear this from the kitchen. Maka was a bit surprised to know that he was still awake. It was about three in the morning. Well sure, it was odd for her to be awake too. But she'd simply wanted a glass of water.

So she went up and knocked on his door lightly, "Soul? Are you awake?" Of course she knew he was though.

"Yeah, how can I sleep with this freaking cold breeze in my damn room?!" Soul asked from inside his room.

Maka felt a little bad for him. After a few moments of thought, she made a decision. "Want to sleep in my room tonight?" she asked.

There was a long silence. For a second, Maka thought he either didn't want to or suddenly fell asleep. "Yeah." Soul said.

"Alright. Come out then." Maka said. A few seconds later, the door opened, revealing a slightly red-faced Soul. He sneezed.

"C'mon, before you get sick." his partner said.

Soul followed her into her room. They both sat down on Maka's bed. Neither of them felt sleepy for some reason.

"Soul, let's try to get some sleep. I don't want either of us late for school because of lack of rest." Maka said, laying down.

"I'm not sleepy." Soul said.

Maka looked up at him. He looked sleepy. "What do you want me to do?" she asked. "Sing." Soul replied.

"What?" his blonde meister asked.

Soul laid on his stomach, "Sing to me. I've never heard you sing."

"Why should I? Can't you just close your eyes and think about pianos or something?" Maka asked. She rarely ever sang. When she did, it was in the shower or alone. Singing in front of Soul...no.

The demon weapon beside her only persisted. "Remember, I played for you when we first met. Sing for me, like repayment." he said, leaning closer to her.

Maka sucked in a breath. She had began having feelings for her partner a year ago. And with him so close right now, it was kind of hard to keep her hold on refusing.

"Fine." she said, "But don't laugh.

_Let me carry you to the place of my heart,_

_Where the roses bloom a crimson red,_

_Where there is only my love,_

_Are you coming to this place?_

_Where the clouds are a chaste white,_

_Where nothing but love exists,_

_Are you coming to this place?_

_Where the beat plays only one song,_

_Where you can listen and know forever,_

_Are you coming to this place?_

_This place is the place of my heart,_

_That only survives for you,_

_My love_."

Soul looked at Maka with silence. He hated it, she thought. But she was surprised when he suddenly sat up and embraced her.

"That was beautiful, Maka. You have a beautiful voice." Soul said.

Maka said quietly, "It was for you."

"I know. I love you, Maka." her partner said. "I love you too, Soul." Maka said.

For the rest of the night, they slept in each other's arms. Both dreamt about the place in Maka's song.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: So, how was it? Review whether you liked or not. I WILL know if you didn't!**

**No one can report this fic because I made up the song! So don't try!**

**Later, friends!**

**- Takashimo ;)**


	2. Author's Note: Please Read!

**A/N: Someone asked how I'll know if you guys don't review. Well, here's the answer:**

**A member on fanfiction can manage their fics, and see how many reviews, favorites, follows, and views it has. So, for example, one of my fics has had over 2,000 views. But only 62 reviews. Disappointing, isn't it?**

**So yes, I ALWAYS know if people didn't review. Later, Bros!**


End file.
